Printing systems may include a print head disposed on a carriage that traverses a print zone in a forward direction and a reverse direction in a bi-directional printing mode. The print head may eject fluid such as ink drops onto the substrate in the print zone, while moving in the forward direction and the reverse direction in the bi-directional printing mode.